


an unexpected Bowhunter security visitor

by zenexit



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Choking, Clone Sex, DILF Will Harper, M/M, Mentioned previous character death, Minor season 3 spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, Size Difference, Size Kink, dick grayson is a slut, will harper is the name first roy clone is going by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: Will Harper gave some tough love to Dick when he needed it, now Dick just wants to give him something in return.





	an unexpected Bowhunter security visitor

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent fic!! because i am absolutely in love with will harper specifically!!!
> 
> very light spoilers for season 3, the only thing you need to know is will is the name of the first Roy clone everyone spent time with, and that he's happily living as a single dad right now! i know this season still has a lot of episodes left to come out but i had to write this or i would go crazy. dick grayson is just the vessel for my attraction to will whoops
> 
> also if you dont know who dies in season 2 i mention it like three times
> 
> also i know in current YJ continuity dick is dating babs but thats not relevant or brought up here or happening with this lmao

Dick hesitated outside of Roy- or rather Will’s office. Bowhunter Security had been actually kind of fun to be part of the other day, when Dick had joined Will and Jim and Roy in handling privately run security. He could almost see in that moment why Will seemed to like this life so much.

The office door stared Grayson right back into the face, and he shuffled for a moment from foot to foot. This shouldn’t make him nervous, but it did. Will and Dick had a conversation that was still weighing on his mind, filling him with guilt when he went home and closed his eyes. Okay, maybe that sounded a little dramatic. But this entire thing with Will and Roy and their clone drama, and then with Wally’s death being brought up… Dick just wanted to take a chance to defend himself better, to explain himself. 

Forcing himself to move, Dick knocked on the door. There was a light shuffling inside, and Dick could picture Will trying to stack his papers a little better. It was later at night, he was probably finishing closing paperwork so he could get back home to Lian and Artemis… Maybe he should just go…

“Come in!” Will called cheerfully, snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

Pushing nagging thoughts out of a head that seemed cursed to move too fast for Dick, he made his way into Will’s office. 

Will raised orange eyebrows slightly at Dick’s entrance. No doubt suspecting him of coming around to burden his life further, to ask him to leave his job for more superhero things… Or so Dick decided he was thinking.

“How can I help you, Dick?” Will asked, smiling a bit. It was a slightly crooked one, a smile that told of all the mischief he could get into. 

“Hey Will,” Dick said with a smile. He was all smiles then, trying to make it reach his eyes. He wanted to look happy, to look grateful. He was though, in a way that he found a little hard to admit. He loved being around Will, even with things as complicated as they had become between the two of them. With the clone business, and then Dick becoming estranged after Wally’s death, it had become complicated. Dick still knew how much he loved this Roy, his dear and amazing friend Will. It was this Roy he had known the longest, had gone through the most with. It was this Roy he had fallen head over heels for, making him as his first love. 

“I just wanted to talk to you some more about the other day…” Dick began, trailing off as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

Will laughed a bit at that and shook his head, cutting Dick off before he could continue.

“Is that really the reason you came here?” He asked, sounding nothing but happy. 

“What?” Dick shook his head a bit and sighed. “Yeah Will, that’s what I came here to do.”

“You know we already worked it out, or that’s what I thought.” Will said folding his arms. He didn’t look angry though, but his eyebrows pulled together in concern. “Are you still upset about it?”

Dick walked across the room and took a seat at the corner of Will’s desk, turning himself on it so he could face him. His feet still dangled a bit off the side, and Dick tried for the millionth time around Will to not feel much younger than he was. It was the new dad bod he was sporting, that’s what Dick tried to tell himself. Him filling out like that while Dick still looked what he felt like was the exact same to two years ago. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Dick said quietly. He looked up to meet Will’s eyes, but he was looking off for a moment as if thinking. 

In that moment Dick used it to appreciate Will. He had gone through so much over the years in order to get him where he was right now. He had a baby, a loving and happy child who he seemed to be willing to do anything for. He was a homeowner, a business owner, and seemingly more happy than any of them. He wasn't rejecting his old life, rather he was just embracing that it was what was not what is. 

Will also looked fucking fantastic. 

The darker ginger beard had come in so handsomely, filling up his profile and jaw. It covered any sort of fat he might have gained there, and Dick was sure that’s why he liked it. It just looked absolutely amazing though. Although this might sound strange, he knew Will was probably a 7/10 to a straight woman, but a 11/10 to a gay man. He had that dad bod look going for him, and any fat he had gained looked completely natural. Dick knew Will was still taking care of himself, he had just gained weight. But seeing where he had come from before with his drug addiction to where he was now… It was actually heartwarming to see. 

When Will looked back, Dick smiled casually at their eye contact again. He didn’t want to look bashful, like he was trying to hide that nervous eye boggling he was doing. Instead he hoped he was pouring out a confident Grayson charm. 

“Dick, I didn’t tell you anything you didn’t need to hear.” Will said.

“I know I know… I just… Ughhhh.” Dick trailed off and waved his hands around for a moment. He kept a smile on his face the whole time, he made sure of it.

“I’ve just been thinking about it is all. Yeah it did hurt, it made me upset to hear but… Will, you were completely right about all of it.” Dick said and paused to finger comb his own hair for a moment.

Will kept serious blue eyes focused on Dick, nodding during the pause to show he was listening.

“I actually appreciate what you said a lot. You were honest with me when it’s hard to be. And yeah, okay, the timing wasn’t the best but in this life it’s hard to find timing that’s good. You and I both know that a little too well.” Dick smiled fondly at him then, hoping in all the memories that would come washing up in Will’s mind at least of few of them would be good ones they shared. 

Laughing fondly, Will shook his head a bit.

“So you came over here, in the middle of the night, to thank me for hurting your feelings?” Will asked, a glint in his eyes.

“You think you would be a little less surprised.” Dick teased back. He reached forward and put his hand on Will’s arm, gripping it for a moment and appreciating the hard muscle beneath it.

Will looked at the hand for a second and then looked back at Dick with an eyebrow raised. 

Will might not have ever suffered from it personally, but he knew Dick’s track record. They both knew he was aware of it. Dick didn’t ever mean for it to exist, or ever thought twice about it but… His reputation was a little warranted. He was kind of a slut sometimes.

“Grayson…” Will began, sounding like he was about to warn against something.

“Will. Let me do something for you.” Dick said, smiling back at him. “You don’t have to do anything but sit there I promise.”

Looking like he was about to object, Will was cut off by Dick leaning across the table and their lips meeting.

Dick put a hand to the side of Will’s face, reveling for a moment he was actually doing this. He could feel his young heart fly, smug in knowing he had finally gotten to kiss one of his biggest crushes ever. It wasn’t like he wanted to marry Will, but. He did want to thank him, to appreciate him, for all of their years together.

The hair on Will’s face was soft to the touch, a lot more pleasant than Dick thought it would be. His beard was well kept and trimmed, and Dick was tempted to stop kissing Will for a moment and just nuzzle his face into it. Will might have smelled like takeout that was horrible for his health, but something about that excited Dick for some reason. 

Will’s lips were warm and soft, although a little dry. Dick ran his against them and couldn’t stop himself from getting a little over excited. Kissing him passionately, dipping Will’s head back and just enjoying the moment. Will didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, despite how he made it sound he was going to. Although he might have been slow to respond at first, there was something a little desperate about the way Will was kissing him back. Dick knew it had probably been since Jade for Will and that made his body burn in excitement. 

Pulling away, Dick took a gulp of air and pressed their foreheads together.

“If you don’t want this…” Dick began, and lightly ran his fingers through his old friend’s beard. “I’m not going to make you do it.”

“You couldn’t if you wanted to.” Will replied dryly, but his mouth was still quirked up at the corners. 

A bit surprised to see it, Dick noticed Will’s face was a little flushed. The blood was rising up in his cheeks, turning them a light pink color. Dick wondered how much further he could fluster him. 

“So… You’ll let me help myself…?” Dick asked, sounding mischievous. 

“I don’t know how much you’re planning on getting into, but I still have leftover paperwork to finish up.” Will said, still just as breathless.

“Oh you can keep working on that.” Dick said with a laugh, and pulled away. Ignoring the quick confusion on Will’s face, Dick got on his feet before walking behind the desk. He made eye contact with Will as he got down on his knees.

“I don’t need your attention for what I’m going to do.” Dick said, and pulled at Will’s chair so it would turn towards him. 

Whether it was that last comment that got the blood to travel downwards, or maybe even just their kissing, Dick could already see a bulge beginning to tent up in Will’s pants. 

Without hesitating Dick leaned forward and nuzzled the side of his face against the working tent and the side of Will’s thighs. Will let out a low groan, before Dick felt him put his hand against the side of his mouth. It was cute how embarrassed he was getting over just a little bit of attention, and it made Dick throb.

“Oh come on, don’t make those sounds.” Dick said sounding a little too happy. “That’s not even fair, I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Will made a choked noise in response, and Dick brought his hand forward to use the ball of his palm to roll it against Will’s cock. 

Really, it was already such a nice size and Dick knew he was going to drool over Will’s dick once it was out. He had to make him practically beg before he got there though. 

“Would you rather me stay here,” Dick began kissing Will’s swelling cock. “Or would you rather I crawled under the desk? Maybe then you could at least get back to looking at your computer.”

Leaning forward, Dick sucked just enough against the black fabric of Will’s pants, right above his aching member.

“Dick-” Will practically groaned, and slid his hand against the side of Dick’s hair. “You don’t have to do this--”

“Oh I know, but you don’t know how badly I want to.” Dick rolled his hand against the bulge again, which made Will physically buck into his hand again. He really was getting absolutely huge huh…

“With a cock this big, I might not be able to help myself.” Dick said, sounding as breathless as he felt. 

Wanting to do more than just palm at his cock, Dick sat up a bit and pulled at Will’s belt. It unhooked from a little latch on the side, but he didn’t bother to pull it completely off, he only needed it open. Pulling at the button and yanking the zipper down, Dick eagerly began kissing at it again. He didn’t bother trying to hold the moans back, hoping his excitement would just keep the blood rushing down on Will.

Will’s hand kept on the side of Dick’s head, and the other on the table. He was gripping it tightly, not trying to take it out on his friends hair, but he was absolutely pulling more than he should be. His legs spread a bit without thinking, hoping to let Dick get to him just a little bit easier. 

The feeling of Will’s thighs on either side of Dick’s face was enough to drive him crazy. They had gotten thick with the weight he had put on, but they were still full of muscle… Probably even more so. His cock was fat too, and with how much Dick had drooled against his briefs he could practically feel the whole thing with his mouth at this point. 

Dick gripped Will’s cock through his briefs and ran his hand up and down it slowly, gripping it on and off as he did so.

“You’re going to choke me with this you know.” Dick said lovingly.

Will cleared his throat and laughed a bit. “I don’t think you’ve choked in years, Dick.”

Hearing that a thrill raced down Dick’s back for a moment, and he laughed lightly against Will.

Slipping his hand in the opening, Dick pulled Will’s cock out of the opening that was supposed to just be used to piss. He practically wanted to roll his eyes back in his head just looking at it, but he settled to slide the fat head between his lips. Lightly playing with the slit and relishing in the taste of pre, Dick looked up and made eye contact with Will. 

Will looked choked up, like he was the one trying to swallow this behemoth he called his dick. His face was even more red than before, and Dick could see his hands clenching and unclenching on the side of his desk. His cloudy blue eyes were locked onto Dick’s, hypnotized as he watched him work up and down his cock. Dick didn’t know what he had done to deserve to suck this man’s cock, his childhood friend who had just become an absolute dilf, but he wasn’t going to take any second chances on it. 

Although Dick would love if this man would just get it over with and face fuck him, choking himself on Will’s cock was going to be just fine.

Not breaking eye contact, Dick slammed his face down on Will’s cock and took it all the way down his throat. Will sounded like he might cry.

They sat like that for what might have been moments, or might have been hours while Dick worked Will’s cock into a frenzy. One hand gripping his thigh while the other one worked his balls gently, he slammed his head up and down on Will’s cock as fast as he could. Fast enough it started to bring tears to his eyes, and made him choke the smallest of bits, but he kept going as he face fucked himself on it.  

“Dick--- Dick, oh my god that feels so,” Will trailed off between moans, his hand gripping Dick just a little too tight while his hips involuntarily twitched in time to Dick working. He was moaning the entire time too, the dark haired man sounding like there wasn’t anything he loved doing more in the entire world.

“Dick if you keep doing that I’m really gonna cum.” Will said breathlessly, trying to stop himself from slamming himself as hard as he could into Dick’s throat. 

Dick looked up with pleading eyes, and paused for a moment to lick Will’s shaft up and down, giving it loud slobbery kisses and movements. He rubbed his face against it between them, hoping to make Will feel as worshiped as he deserved.

“I want you to cum in my mouth, can you do that for me?” Dick asked, and gripped the base of Will’s cock to stop him from cumming before he put his mouth back on him.

“W-what? Are you sure?” Will asked, skeptical. 

Not bothering to respond, Dick grabbed both of Will’s thighs from underneath and went from tip to balls in one quick swoop again. His nose was touching the base in less than a heartbeat. He whined loudly around his cock, and began to fuck his mouth on it again.

Having held back for far too long, and being more sexually frustrated than he had even known, Will came with a shout into Dick’s mouth. He grabbed his black hair, and pushed his face all the way down. He heart Dick choke for a moment, but Will couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad for even a moment. Instead, he fucked his mouth for a few strokes, letting himself completely empty himself while Dick just behaved in his hands. 

When Will was done completely, he pulled out of Dick’s mouth and felt guilt rush through him. Dick smiled at him though, still on his knees and happily swallowed. He leaned forward and kissed Will’s tip once more before standing up and cracking his back.

Dick was visibly excited still, but he held back a comment and hoped Will wouldn’t make one. This was exactly what he had wanted to do.

Rubbing his mouth for a moment in shock, Will just stared at Dick while soaking for a moment in the after glory of cumming. 

“I uhh-” Will began. 

Dick would have kissed him then, but he didn’t think his friend would appreciate tasting himself. 

“I hope that makes us even for the advice, Will.”

Will nodded numbly in response, trying not to look slack jawed. 

**Author's Note:**

> real talk comment requests for any roy harper or will harper fics............ i want to write more of my husband


End file.
